For a number of years, the U.S. Product Safety Commission has required that certain new electrically powered tools such as lawn mowers, trimmers and the like be equipped with an actuator which will automatically stop the operation of the tool when the operator releases the actuator, e.g., a "dead-man" type actuator. Such actuators help prevent accidental injury to the operator as it makes it difficult for the operator to approach the moving parts of the tool while the tool is still actuated, as well as terminating operation of the tool if the operator loses control of the tool by slipping or the like. Furthermore, the Commission has required that the actuator for the tool be of a construction which requires the operator to perform two separate or distinct functions in order to activate the tool in order to minimize inadvertent or accidental operation. Such an actuation also makes it more difficult for children to operate the tool.
There are numerous designs for such actuators presently being incorporated into new electrically powered tools. While most operate satisfactorily for their intended purpose, many suffer from the disadvantages that they are difficult for the operator to actuate, they are physically taxing to maintain in the actuated position and are relatively complicated in construction and thus are difficult and expensive to manufacture.